


a steady rush

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s been, as it always is during promotions, a long day – another music show performance (another win!), another early start tomorrow. All Mark wants is to have this shower, and then fall asleep on the other side of it. It’s honestly one of the best things about the new dorm: so far, it’s been much less temperamental than the old shower was, and it’s so much easier to get the water pressure perfect. (And if there’s anything that makes it even more perfect than that, though, it’s the fact that Jinyoung’s in here with him tonight.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> eeexactly what the tags say. written while listening to "prove it", simply because jaebum once called it a ~sexy shower song~. thanks, defsoul.
> 
> set very recently, i.e., after one of the wins for "never ever", but not a particular one.

It’s been, as it always is during promotions, a long day – another music show performance (another win!), another early start tomorrow. All Mark wants is to have this shower, and then fall asleep on the other side of it. It’s honestly one of the best things about the new dorm aside from there finally being air conditioning, aside from having his own room now (as much as he loves Youngjae, loves Jackson). So far, it’s been much less temperamental than the old shower was, and it’s so much easier to get the water pressure perfect.

If there’s anything that makes it even more perfect than that, though, it’s the fact that Jinyoung’s in here with him tonight, head tilted back to lean it against the wall opposite Mark. Jinyoung’s eyes are closed, his mouth slightly open, and he’s just letting the water fall over him as it wills, not bothering to get any closer so more of it hits him. Mark looks him up and down – can’t even help it if his boyfriend’s just standing there wet and naked in front of him – taking in Jinyoung’s almost blissful expression, the way his skin’s starting to flush darker from the steam of the shower. He’s gorgeous, just as much here as he ever is, and when Mark reaches out to lightly brush a hand down Jinyoung’s arm, wet knuckles against wet skin, Jinyoung’s eyes open.

“Hyung,” he says, voice soft and warm, the same kind of _just right_ that the shower is, and Mark has to smile at him. When Mark’s hand reaches Jinyoung’s elbow, he stops and takes Jinyoung’s hand in his instead. “Here.”

Jinyoung steps closer, away from the wall, not letting go of Mark’s hand as he does. He just squeezes, not too tightly but firm and sure nonetheless, and Mark leans in when Jinyoung’s near enough, letting their lips meet.

It starts off light, but becomes something else soon enough. Something deep, something passionate, something that has hands wandering over bodies. Mark would say it’s wet, too, but right now, everything’s wet: Mark’s skin, Jinyoung’s hair when Mark reaches up to brush a hand through it. The touch has Jinyoung’s hands tightening where he’s holding Mark’s waist, where he’s cupping Mark’s cheek, and – _yes_. Mark groans into Jinyoung’s mouth, unable to help it. This is everything he needs after today, and when Jinyoung’s hips press to Mark’s, it’s everything and _more_.

Mark just leans into it, needing to feel that perfect pressure, hoping Jinyoung can tell what he wants, hoping Jinyoung wants it, too. The kiss breaks, and Mark looks at Jinyoung with a silent question in his eyes, a question asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a glance downwards. Jinyoung understands, always understands. He nods, and Mark pushes his hips forward a bit more.

Like this, it’s easy for him to get hard, easy to encourage Jinyoung’s body to the same thing. The roll of their hips against each other is lazy and languid, and the sound of the rush of water from the shower is actually pleasant, almost like they’ve got a waterfall as their backdrop. Mark gets lost in it: lost in the soft pitter-patter of water on the shower floor before it runs down the drain, lost in the heat of Jinyoung’s cock against his, lost in the simple feeling of their foreheads pressed together. There’s nothing on his mind but him and Jinyoung and the water: as far as Mark’s concerned, nothing exists beyond the bathroom door. It’s only the two of them and the warmth that’s slowly flooding between his legs, in his gut, through his whole body. Only that, and hopefully the same feeling for Jinyoung.

As if he can somehow sense that Mark’s wondering about it, Jinyoung moans, so close to Mark’s face. The noise is low, broken, beautiful. Mark rocks his hips against Jinyoung’s a little more insistently, hoping to hear more. He gets it, but this time, he can’t help but moan as well. Jinyoung breaks the noise by kissing him again, tongue hot against Mark’s, mimicking the movement of their hips. Now, all there is to be heard is the almost gentle rush of the shower, the occasional hums from both of them as they kiss. Jinyoung’s hand moves to cradle the back of Mark’s neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

They pull away from each other slowly, heads still staying close. Mark feels dizzy from the kiss, from the way Jinyoung’s body is pressed to his, but he swears his head spins even more when he takes a proper look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s mouth is shiny and wet and kiss swollen, and another groan escapes him as his lips part again, almost a whimper. The sight and the sound have Mark’s blood boiling even hotter, have both his heart and his dick throbbing. He’s so hard now, and Jinyoung’s hard against him, precome leaking from them both and no doubt washing down the drain with the shower water. It still helps them out, though, still makes the slide of their cocks slicker and easier when Jinyoung thrusts forward.

They’re moving a little more desperately now, not wanting to come yet but wanting to push themselves closer to it, to hearts beating harder and faster, to shallower, wrecked sounding breathing. Mark glances down to where their bodies are touching, skin flushed from the warmth of the shower, dicks flushed from the skin to skin contact – from each other.

There are no words, but they’re never particularly chatty during sex, especially when it’s like this. There are times when Jinyoung will tease, times when he’ll make Mark beg for it, times when _he’s_ the one who ends up begging, but those times are nothing like this. Here, they have the rush of water to speak for them, have heated looks and the roll of their hips and lingering kisses. There’s no need for anything else.

So, when Mark’s breath hitches and he lets out a choked sounding “ _Jinyoungie_ ,” he knows it’s enough to indicate to Jinyoung that he’s close. Mark catches Jinyoung’s eye and sees his expression turn determined, _feels_ his determination in the next push of his hips. It’s firmer, like he’s really trying to get Mark off now, and Mark does the same, needing the relief, wanting to help Jinyoung get there, too.

Still, Mark comes first: a long moan and Jinyoung’s name again, one of Jinyoung’s hands on his hip, Jinyoung’s lips on his neck, there to kiss as well as murmur encouragement against Mark’s skin. It’s not the most intense orgasm he’s ever had, but it somehow feels like one of the warmest, one of the safest. All there is for now is them and the water that washes over them, hot and wet and relaxing. All there is is Mark and Jinyoung.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung’s still speaking into Mark’s neck, his breath hot against flushed skin. He rocks into Mark, _hard_. “Get me off.”

Mark obliges. He moves to meet the rhythm that Jinyoung’s creating, picking it up more easily than a new piece of choreography, circling his hips until Jinyoung’s gasping. His own come makes the glide even smoother still, even as it inevitably gets washed away. Jinyoung cries out, shuddering in Mark’s arms, and – _there_. That’s what they want. Mark listens as Jinyoung whines out his name, as he moans again, as his breathing slows back down.

After a moment, Mark’s hands move from where they’ve been resting just above Jinyoung’s ass so he can wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck instead, and they hold each other, arms tight and Jinyoung’s face still buried in Mark’s neck.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says, words a little muffled, and then, “Let me wash your hair,” at which Mark agrees. Jinyoung’s steady hands massage at Mark’s scalp, working shampoo into his hair before rinsing it out. He does the same with conditioner, and then Mark does the same for him in return. Jinyoung doesn’t need to put as much thought into taking care of his hair as the other members do because he never dyes it, and Mark can’t wait to feel how soft it will be once it’s dry, can’t wait to run his fingers through it and hear the way Jinyoung practically purrs at the touch.

They get out soon after that. The bathroom mirror’s all steamed up, and Mark shivers at the loss of the hot water washing over him, the loss of Jinyoung’s body against his. Jinyoung passes him a towel from the rack, and Mark wraps it around his waist, grateful. It still doesn’t measure up to Jinyoung, though, even as Jinyoung hands over another slightly smaller towel for Mark to rub his hair and chest dry with. Mark watches as Jinyoung does the same for himself, as he towels his hair dry and rubs at his shoulders. There’s something about Jinyoung like this that’s softer than usual, something that makes Mark want to curl up with him even more than he usually does.

“You wanna sleep in my room tonight?” Mark asks when Jinyoung stops, because that’s something he can offer now that they’ve moved dorms, now that Jinyoung isn’t the only one with his own room.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Jinyoung says. He’s smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners, and he leans in to kiss Mark, just a light peck. His smile only seems to widen when he draws back, and he reaches for Mark’s hand, fingers tight where he’s lacing them with Mark’s. “Come on,” he says, pulling Mark through the door once it’s unlocked and open, continuing to pull on his hand as they head in the direction of Mark’s bedroom. Mark lets him – will _always_ let him.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
